Ellie Sanders and the Hogwarts god
by TissLily
Summary: Ellie Sanders is a witch. A normal witch who lives with just her mother? Or something more? Why doesn't her mother want to talk about her father? Can it depend on Ellies dyslexia and ADHD?
1. Chapter 1: The letter

It is rainy outside the house in Norwich. Ellie Sanders look out the window. It isn't the biggest house. The family is just Ellie and her mother, Juliana. It have always been so, and Ellie's mother doesn't talk about her father. It is like it is forbidden to do so. In fact, Ellie doesn't care really much. She has never been having a dad, and doesn't know how it is.

The rain is beautiful. Ellie has always liked rain. Yes, she has always liked water. It is so beautiful, mysterious and powerful. Water can't be controlled. Water is control.

"Ellie! Come to the kitchen!" Ellie hear her mother's voice from the kitchen. Ellie walk slowly to the room. There isn't many rooms in the house, just two bedrooms, one toilet and a kitchen/livingroom.

What is it mum?" Ellie ask her mother. Then she sees her mother stand with a letter in her hand. The letter from Hogwarts. Ellie is a witch. She has known it so long she can remember.

"Oh, I'm so happy!" She shout, half dancing, and her mum give her the letter. Ellie sit down at the table and open the letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Sanders,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Ellie read the letter many times. This is an opportunity she always has dreamed about. Now it is real. The only thing Ellie doesn't know how it will be with her mother. Alone. Okay, they will have more money when she comes back, but… She will be alone. All the days.

"Mum… When I go to Hogwarts… Then you will be alone" She says and one can hear the concern in her voice.

"Ellie, don't worry. It will be fine. I won't be alone", her mother say with her gentle voice, "I am more worried about you. How it will be at Hogwarts…" She says, but in the end it becomes dreamier and Ellie hear that it is something else she is really thinking about. Hogwarts is close. It will start in a week and they have to go shopping… Yes, how good it now will be whit their economy. It feels like they have money for the books, and not more, but Ellie guess that her mum have a solution. She always have solutions.

"I guess that we have to go to Diagon Alley then?" Ellie ask and her mum nod.

"Yes. We will go tomorrow. Then we have the whole day to search what we need", Ellie's mum say and Ellie smile. Then her mother will start cooking and Ellie goes back to her room. Look around. It is a small room and it's really messy. She walk over all clothes and toys on the floor and sit down in the bed. It's really bad to be poor. Ellie often dream that she was rich and had the biggest house in the city. In fact, Ellie doesn't want to be so rich. She just want to have money so she can live in a normal house, be able to pay for the most of what she want to have.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Ellie look over Diagon Alley. It's full of people who is shopping for Hogwarts, several is the same age as Ellie, but she doesn't want to talk. Doesn't want people to know poor Ellie Sanders. She want to know them as people she meet at the train or at Hogwarts.

"Where will we go first?" Her mother ask and Ellie think for some seconds. Where does she want to go?

"I... I want to go to Ollivander's", she says and her mother nod before they start walk to the shop. Ellie wants a wand. It's like if she gets a wand she will be a real witch.

The enters Ollivander's and Ellie look around. It doesn't seem like anyone are inside, but she can be wrong. Whit magic, you can't be too sure. Ellie have learned that, even that she grew up with magic. All she knows is magic. She doesn't know how to be with the muggles. Then suddenly Mr. Ollivander appears.

"Oh, time to get a wand" He says and Ellie just nod, "So, miss. Sanders. What wand have chosen you?" He ask, probably himself. Ellie just look when he goes around and then comes with a wand. He gives the wand to Ellie and she holds in it. It feels... special. Powerful.

"I..." Ollivander seems speechless, but then he gets the voice back, "This is the only wand with this core... I wonder..." He doesn't end the sentences and Ellie becomes confused. What does he mean?

"Cherry, 10.1/4, Pegasus feather. Nice for charm work", he says and Ellies mother pay for the wand. Then they go out from the shop. Ellie is kind of glad for that, because Ollivander was... confusing. And strange.

* * *

They walk quiet side by side to Flourish and blotts. The book shop. Ellie have been inside there many times. It's the only place to get books in the magic world in England. Ellie likes to read. That is one of the thing they have most of. Usually, Ellie buy a book per month. She gets some money every month and the money is just enough for a book. And some more, after some months can she buy something more too, like candy. The only bad things with books is that Ellie have dyslexia and she have trained for long to read good. The bad thing is that it doesn't work to read much, because she have dyslexia even all, and it's so boring, because without dyslexia maybe she should have read like a pro, but now... But there's nothing she can do for it. Maybe make the text in the books bigger so that it will be easier to read and so the letters don't jump away.

Ellie is tired. She sit down on a chair in the shop when her mother walks around trying to find all books Ellie need for Hogwarts. Ellie have the best mother ever, but somtimes doesn't it help. Like with the money. Ellie often think about their problem with their money. It's hard to don't do that with their economy. Then she hear a voice in her head. 'Go outside Diagon Alley. Meet your brother', it says and Ellie jerks.

"What? What is happening?" She ask loudly and her mum look at her.

"Ellie. What happened?" She ask and Ellie look into her eyes. They are brown. Ellie's eyes are green-blue. Ellie look around and try to come up with an excuse.

"I just have to go on toilet! You can start without me!" She say. Her mother nod and Ellie walk through The Leaky Cauldron, and when she is a bit away from her mother she runs. Ellie runs through the leaky cauldron and out to the street. There she stops. What did the voice mean? She doesn't have any brother. She doesn't have any sibling. She tur around and see someone stand in front of her. Ellie's eyes move to the other person and make eye contact. It feels like she have seen that eyes before. Like… It's her own eyes. But another person.

Ellie look at the other person. It's a boy, maybe 15 years old. He have black hair and doesn't look like Ellie on another way than the eyes. But she knows that this is what the voice meant. If she have a brother, this is her brother. Even though she doesn't know how.

"W… Who are you?" She ask and he looks at her.

"I'm Percy Jackson"


	3. Chapter 3: Poseidon

Ellie look at the boy who introduced himself as Percy.

"I'm Ellie Sanders", she says. What will she say more? But she doesn't need to think about it so long. Instead Percy starts to talk.

"Dad told me that I would find... You here. He wanted me to see you", Percy says and Ellie think. Dad? His dad then. Ellie's dad isn't alive.

"Your dad?" She ask him.

"Our dad..." Percy says slowly, "He said that it was important, this" he continues and Ellie think really hard. Their dad? How is that possible?

"Who are...? Our... Dad? She asks and stops at the word 'our'.

"I'm not able to say that. But i would give you this", he gives Ellie a blue pencil with the mark of Poseidon. Yes, Ellie knows all the Greek gods. She like them. And Poseidon is the god of water. Water what is the most powerful in the world. Did Percy know this? And if, how? Ellie stays quiet. She doesn't know what to say or do.

"I have to go. We meet probably again soon", Percy says and then he walks away and Ellie sees him talk with a girl in his age, blond. Probably a friend he came with.

Ellie goes in to Diagon Alley there her mother is. Ellie didn't know that, but maybe it took time.

"Where have you been?" She asks worried and Ellie think. What should she say? She need an excuse.

"I… I went finished, but then I saw something interesting outside, but when I came out there it wasn't there", she says and her mother nod.

"We just have to buy clothes and then are we finished", her mother tell and they go to the clothing store.

* * *

So are they ready. Ellie wants to eat in Diagon alley, but her mother says that they don't have enough money now after the shopping so they have to go home to Ellie's disappointment. Her mother doesn't ask more about what happened when Ellie 'was at toilet' and she hope that her mum accepted the excuse and suppose that it was true. At home Ellie goes to her bed and sits down. Maybe would she clean the room? No, never. It's too much to do.

It goes some days. In fact, it is the day before the travel to Hogwarts. Ellie is in her room and tries to read her newest book.

"Ellie! Come to the kitchen!" Ellie hear her mother shout and Ellie hurries to the kitchen and the table.

"What is it?" She asks kind of nervous and worried. Her mother looks worried.

"I need to talk to you. Sit down" Ellie sits down and look down in the table. What can It be? It's not often her mother looks so worried.

"It's about your father." Ellie nod. She wants to say something. But what?

"My dad isn't dead. My brother... I mean Percy, said that"

"You have a brother?"

"I… Dad told me that."

"You have talked with him?"

"He said things to me in my head. He said that I have a brother"

"So, do you know who it is?"

"No…"

"Okay. This is a bit dangerous, but you need to know before Hogwarts. You are a half-blood…"

"So my dad is a muggle?"

"Do not interrupt me! Your dad is not a muggle. Your dad is… a god."

"Poseidon! My dad is Poseidon!" Ellie tinkers on the pencil in her pocket. Then she picks up it.

"What is that pencil?"

"Percy gave it to me. It was a gift from Poseidon…" Ellie's mother look at her, shocked.

"Press on the button" She says and Ellie look at the pencil. It looks like a normal pencil, but who knows. Who knows if it really is a normal pencil. It's a gift from a good. It's something special.


End file.
